Rechargeable batteries may be used to power numerous devices, from computer products to housewares to power tools. The batteries often include nickel-cadmium, nickel-metal-hydride and/or lithium-ion cells connected in series. Battery packs may power cordless devices and may be removed and charged in a battery charger or charged in the cordless device itself.
The maximum number of battery cells connected in series in one battery pack is determined by the relationship between the output voltage of the battery pack and a power source voltage supplied at the time of charging. For instance, the typical output voltage of one NiCd battery cell or one NiMH battery cell is 1.2V, and the power source voltage supplied at the time of charging is approximately 1.7V. Assuming that an 18V output voltage from a battery pack is suitable for most general purpose electronic devices, the maximum number of NiCd or NiMH battery cells connected in series in the battery pack may be 15. On the other hand, the typical output voltage of one Li-ion battery cell may be approximately 3.6V. Accordingly, the maximum number of Li-ion battery cells connected in series in an exemplary 18V Li-ion battery pack may be 5.
Unlike a NiCd battery pack and a NiMH battery pack, the Li-ion battery pack may include functionality to protect against fault conditions inside and outside the battery pack. This prevents cells in the Li-ion battery pack from deteriorating and shortening useful life of the pack. For instance, if a fault condition such as short-circuiting occurs inside or outside the Li-ion battery pack, a fuse and/or switch may be provided to cut off an over-discharging current or an overcharging current, if the discharging current or charging current becomes larger than a given current level.
The above-described battery pack with charge/discharge control and over-discharge protection is designed primarily for low-voltage portable electronic devices such as notebook-type personal computers, cellular phones, etc., which require voltage generally on the order of 2 to 4 volts. Such devices are characterized by using battery packs composed of cells (such as Li-ion, NiCd, NiMH cells) that provide a maximum output voltage of about 4.2 volts per cell.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.